finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Confuse (status)
.]] '' (DS).]] '''Confusion' (こんらん, Konran) is a common status ailment in the Final Fantasy series. A character that is confused will be unable to distinguish friend from foe, and will sometimes attack his or her own allies. It is even possible for a confused character to target himself/herself with a spell while confused. In some cases, confused characters make erratic decisions in battle. For this reason, the Confusion spell can be quite dangerous if cast on an important or powerful party member. Confusion can usually be canceled by hitting the confused character with an attack (usually by having a mage whack him/her with a rod or staff. Although any character could do this, mages are recommended due to their weak physical attack abilities). This status is often caused by the spell Confuse and the enemy ability Entice, among many others. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Confusion' causes the afflicted unit to attack their allies or itself. Confused units face the opposite direction to their allies. While physically attacking the unit will not cure it of Confusion, there is a chance of recovery at the end of each round and it does not last after battle. At the start of each turn, there is a 25% chance that a Confused character will automatically recover from the status. ''Final Fantasy II Units that are inflicted with '''Confuse' appear to run on the spot and cannot be controlled by the player, attacking their allies at random. While physically attacking them does not cure units of Confuse, there is a chance of recovery at the end of each turn and it does not last after battle. It can be cured with Basuna at level 6 or higher. ''Final Fantasy III Confusion can only be afflicted through the use of the White Magic spell Confuse or the enemy ability Glare, or through the physical attacks of the enemies Nightmare, Pharaoh, Garm, and Scylla. Final Fantasy IV Confusion makes a party member or enemy fight former allies. Confused party members break rank to face the party. When inflicted by Confusion, the affected party member may randomly attack or use a random White or Black spell, if the character can do so. However, in the ''Advance release, when confused the target will never cast Meteor or Holy, and Quake is bugged and still hits enemies. ''Final Fantasy V Confusion causes an ally to face the party member and attack them randomly. Various attacks may inflict the status Confusion, also known in the SNES as Charm and Muddle in the PS version. This include the Level 3 White Magic Confuse, the Bard's Alluring Air, the Cannoneer's Chaos Shot, the Chemist's Lamia's Kiss and the Dancer's Tempting Tango. Enemy attacks include Confuse Powder, Entice, Knock Silly, Rocket Punch and Crush. The Samurai's Mineuchi command can be used to substitute for the regular Fight command, but it doesn't remove the Confusion status from the target, like a normal attack would. Final Fantasy VI Confused party members have a spinning green circle over their heads. They also spin around in place. Commands that will never be used while under Confusion are as follows - Item, Revert, Defend, Summon, Leap, Possess, Throw, Control, and Slot. Final Fantasy VII The afflicted player character loses control and will randomly attack allies, but will always carry out the last command the player input; however, if possible, it will always be against the player party. Confused enemies will continue to use their AI script, but with the definition of allies and enemies reversed. Final Fantasy VIII Confuse is inflicted by the spell with the same name. Confused targets spin around in place and attack targets randomly. The victims will make unusual battle choices including cast spells from their stock and use items on friend or foe. Confused targets take random commands and use them on either a foe or an ally. The actions that take place are determined as follows. *Step 1: :Randomly select one of the four commands a character has. If selected command is not "Attack", "Mug", "Magic" or "Item", the selection defaults to "Attack"/"Mug". *Step 2: :If either "Magic" or "Item" are selected, the game randomly selects a spell/item from the list of available spells/items. *Step 3: :The game decides which target group(allies or enemies) should be selected with both groups having a 50% chance. *Step 4: :A random target from the target group is selected if the attack is single-target. Final Fantasy IX Targets influenced by Confusion spin and attack friends or foes randomly. Characters can prevent the affliction of Confuse by equipping the '''Clear Headed' ability. ''Final Fantasy X Confusion victims are symbolized with two spinning stars over their head. The victim will attack allies at random. The spell itself does not appear in the game. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Like in ''Final Fantasy X, the confused appear with two spinning stars above their head. They will attack random targets and still make poor judgments. ''Final Fantasy XII :"The character cannot tell friend from foe and cannot take commands. Remove with Smelling Salts."'' Characters afflicted with Confuse randomly target members of the party. Confuse may also be inflicted by the Trap Befuddlement. Confused character can't act as a party leader or perform Quickenings. Confusion is removed by being attacked physically, the spells Esuna and Esunaga, and the items Smelling Salts and Remedy (Remedy requires the purchasing of Remedy Lore 2. The accessory Bowline Sash makes the user immune to Confuse. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The predominant spell that inflicts confuse is the Lamia's Entice ability. Unlike previous games, Confusion cannot be canceled by attacking the unit afflicted with it. Final Fantasy Tactics Confused characters are shown randomly flailing their arms in the air. They will take very random actions, some of which make no sense at all (such as commence an action on an empty space). There are also cases where these random acts come at a player's chagrin (like a Ninja's Throw Knight Sword command or a Chemist throw away an Elixir). Evasion percentages of targets attacked by a Confused unit will be doubled. Confusion also prevents the use of reaction abilities and special effect-generating Move abilities like Move-HP Up and Move-Get Exp. Confusion will be cancelled if the afflicted character takes damage. This status can be inflicted by Spellblade abilities of Templar of the same name or Mystic's Delirium. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Confused units are denoted by a question mark inside a speech bubble above their head. They attack both friend and foe alike and choose abilities at random, except abilities that would break any laws. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Confused units flash purple. They attack both friend and foe alike and choose abilities at random, even if this will break the Law. Confused units may also sometimes just move into a corner and face it, leaving their backs open to attack. Other times confused units simply move in a seemingly random manner and take no action. Gallery Category:Status Effects